Mode of Transportation
by Jaidfyre
Summary: I saw a glorious fanart of Hiccup on a horse which fueled the fire I already felt that the man needed a horse to love. The next thing I know, this fluffy fic just HAD to be written.


"I, I don't know about this." Hiccup stammered eyeing his surroundings with a degree of hesitancy.

"Come on, Hiccup," Astrid sighed in exasperation, "we've talked about this."

"You, you've lectured, I've just listened." Hiccup countered as he animatedly pointed at her in a playfully accusing manner.

"Don't be so stubborn. New Berk is huge, you know this. How do you expect to take care of everything?"

"The same way my father did, Astrid, and my grandfather before him."

"Hmmm, interesting," Astrid responded with a twinkle in her eye and a taunting tilt of her head, "I think I remember a certain headstrong and impetuous someone telling me about a similar argument you had with that same father about doing things the harder 'old fashioned viking way' when something else was available to make things easier."

Hiccup's reply was not in words but in an exasperated huff of air, rolling of his eyes, followed by a soft sigh. "You know it's not the same, Astrid. Nothing could ever replace Toothless."

"Hiccup," Astrid replied with equal softness, "I know that. Just like nothing can replace Storm Fly. I would never suggest that. Just try and trust me and give this an honest try."

Hiccup's shoulders relaxed and he pulled Astrid in for a quick kiss on the forehead. "I trust you. Let's go look."

Hiccup and Astrid continued along making their way through the crowds of buyers at the marketplace to the outskirts of the market. As they got closer, the atmosphere changed from one of hustle and bustle to one of quiet and peace.

As Astrid tried to find the person in charge, Hiccup's eyes took in the faces of the creatures that were near the edge of the containment area. Hiccup's mind wandered back to Astrid's earlier words. She had been right, New Berk was huge. Bigger than Old Berk had ever been and it was constantly growing. It was already nearly impossible to cover the ground necessary to fulfill his duties as Chief. He remembered with a chuckle the struggle it had been to get his father to agree that he needed a dragon of his own for the same reason.

He was brought back to the present once again by the gentle sound of neighing in front of him. Most of the horses looked docile as they contentedly munched on their hay. Hiccup's attention was suddenly drawn to a commotion to his right by the sound of yelling and the pounding of hooves.

Out into an area at the end of the marketplace this glorious gray mammoth of a horse had broken free and was galloping through the open area that looked to Hiccup like a training ring. The horse shook his massive head in obvious delight at his temporary freedom and whinnied joyfully into the crisp, cold air. Hiccup couldn't help but admire his sleek, glossy coat as he shook himself in the sun.

Hiccup stepped closer to the fence to get a better look as Astrid was talking to the horse dealer. As Hiccup was busy following the horse with his eyes, he felt a light touch on his shoulder and turned to see Astrid's smiling face with a question in her eyes as she explained to him that they were going to be shown the horses for sale now in the opposite direction.

Hiccup turned his head back around and, without taking his eyes off of the gray horse's activities as the wrangler struggled to get him back into the corral, asked the man with Astrid, "And what about him?" queried Hiccup pointing at the large gray horse.

"Oh no, you won't be wanting him." The man objected, wagging his head. "We just got him in and he's too wild."

"He's magnificent! Do, do you mind if I…" Hiccup began to climb over the partition without finishing his question. "I mean I have some experience with wild animals, after all." he called back over his shoulder not waiting for an answer.

The horse had calmed down a bit as his handler had tired out of trying to get him back where he belonged and was standing by a bit helplessly and breathlessly with his hands on his knees. Meanwhile, Astrid busily tried to talk down the horse dealer that wasn't used to her husband's unorthodox behavior.

Hiccup slowly and calmly approached the horse in much the same manner he had approached many a wild dragon. The horse began to take note of this stranger approaching him and snorted a bit in response.

"Whoa boy, whoa." Hiccup soothed in his low manner. "It's okay, I'm a friend. You can trust me."


End file.
